


Ask A Stupid Question

by ChocolateTeapot (brilliantdelusion)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Puns, Christmas, Drabble, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantdelusion/pseuds/ChocolateTeapot
Summary: Hermione knew nothing good would come from asking her parents about Nicolas Flamel, but she did anyway. Drabble.
Kudos: 6





	Ask A Stupid Question

There was not really any point in inquiring. Her parents were muggle dentists. But Hermione had promised, so as they were finishing their Christmas dinner, she asked, "Have you ever heard of Nicolas Flamel?"

Her dad grinned and looked at her mum, who gave a go-ahead shrug. He said, "Sure we've heard of him."

"Really?" There probably was some muggle with that name. That or Christmas drinks put her parents in a merry mood.

"Of course! He's the guy who invented flannel. Named it after him too."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry and Ron weren't getting to hear that titbit.

The End


End file.
